Here Comes the Sun (Part 1)
by Jessamyn
Summary: Harmony has a new Child..... (AU but about the time of season 5's episode
1. Here Comes the Sun Part 1

Title: Here Comes the Sun (Part 1)  
Author: Jessamyn  
Rated: R  
Summary: Harmony has a new Childe.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
<~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~><~>  
  
"Wakey, wakey sunshine," said Harmony, giggling at her own little joke. The tingles of fresh and potent blood in her veins making her giddy all over. Bouncing on the bed a little she shook the body that was just beginning to come to life again.  
  
Her newest Childe blinked up at her in confusion for a moment before her ravenous hunger brought the demon inside to the fore.  
  
"Aww, is my baby hungry?" Harmony cooed, sitting back on her legs. She snapped her fingers imperiously.  
  
Her minions simply looked at each other in bewilderment.  
  
After a moment Harmony scoffed at them in utter disbelief and then turned a glare in their direction. "Go! Bring the food in already...." she ordered shooing them off in the direction of the other cavern.  
  
"Geez" she muttered, flicking her long blonde hair from her shoulder as she turned back. Maybe she should think about changing her tactics. Positive reinforcement didn't seem to be working out that well.  
  
Her frown quickly faded as she looked down at the vampire in her bed. Smiling as she soothingly stroked her Childe's hair Harmony reassured her "Don't worry, food'll be here in just a sec."  
  
Dawn nuzzled the palm of her Sire and her features smoothed out into that of her human guise for an instant as she was calmed. But she was very, *very* hungry so it didn't last long. Even her own blood, flowing slowly through the dead veins of Harmony's wrist was a sore temptation and she was very close to stealing a nip when the others came back in.  
  
"Please... What are you doing? Just let me go okay?" cried the voice of a terrified boy as he was physically thrust into the room by the minions. They paid him no heed except to handle him even more roughly than before and the boy's fire died out.  
  
"I know that voice..." she said wonderingly to Harmony, her face once more turning human as she lifted herself from the bed and went to see her little happy-meal. She smiled at the boy, his face purple bruised all along one side of his jaw, and it was only in her eyes that one could tell she wasn't the same innocent girl she was only the night before. "Kevin! Hey..." she greeted him.  
  
"Dawn?" he asked, confused to see his schoolmate here in this place. He stepped toward her as the burly guy let go of him. "Are you okay, they didn't hurt you did they?" Kevin asked, always the gallant. Although she didn't look hurt he knew there were things, bad things, that could happen that could be covered by clothing.  
  
She stepped up close and slid her hand up along his jaw, making Kevin wince a little as her fingers brushed across the bruise, and breathed "You're so sweet..." His breathing and heart rate increased at her nearness and she smiled.  
  
For his part Kevin was almost hypnotized by her, the moment painfully intimate, and his body responded automatically. Her kiss was smooth and cool, utterly delicious. He didn't even mind when Dawn's fingers dug into the uber-tender flesh of his face when the kiss deepened. Kevin even forgot about where they were, the situation they were in, and that other 'people' were watching them. The trail she nibbled down his throat blazed with pleasure. God, why hadn't he gotten the courage to ask her out before?  
  
It was a complete shock when she bit into him and he cried out in pain. Suddenly her embrace wasn't so nice and he couldn't understand why he couldn't get out of it as he struggled against her at first. What was happening? Why was she doing this to him? "Dawn?" he asked softly, his life already fading as his heart skipped a beat.  
  
He was already dead by the time he hit the hard, unforgiving stone floor.  
  
Hands clapped spontaneously in delight.  
  
"Bravo sweetie, very well done." Harmony praised from where she still sat. Her baby had all the markings of a Master-to be. The way she played with her food, even on her first try, was a very good sign of that. And very ... exciting.   
  
Her brow furrowed slightly when Dawn turned a pout on her though. "Aww, what's wrong?" she asked, patting the mattress invitingly.  
  
As one of the minions picked up the body and they walked out to dispose of it Dawn complained "Im still hungry..." She walked back to join her mistress on the bed again as she continued to work her pout. Years as 'the baby' coming into play as she tried to get what she wanted. More.  
  
When she was near enough Harmony pulled Dawn into her lap, hands moving to stroke her face and hair as she promised "I'll get one of the guys to go out for more later."   
  
"For now though..." she said, licking up a small trail of blood from Dawn's chin and lower lip. Dawn purred as that within her started to respond to her meal and the stimulating tongue on her flesh. "Let's play." Harmony said with a smirk, hands slipping up under the back of Dawn's shirt.  
  
Almost as one they moved in for a kiss, soft lips against soft lips, warming with the heat of friction and new blood as they moved. Careless as to whether the others would walk in on them or not, they parted time and again to remove bits of clothing, but always returned for more.  
  
And so Sire and Childe became lovers, falling asleep in eachother's arms deep down in the caverns of Sunnydale as first light glowed along the horizon.  
  


***  
  


  



	2. Here Comes the Sun Part 2

Title: Here Comes the Sun (Part 2)  
Author: Jessamyn  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet the new "improved" Dawn.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
Notes: {} = flashback  
<`><`><`><`><`><`><`><`><`><`>  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
Buffy stood still in shock and Dawn smiled at her sister, the demon inside reveling in the horrified despair that was beginning to radiate from the Slayer.  
  
"What, you don't like my hair or something?" She teased her big sister, gently patting the mass of soft spiral curls Harmony had set. They'd spent the afternoon doing eachother's hair to pass the time while they were penned in by the sunlight.  
  
Tears streamed down Buffy's face and her hand clenched and unclenched around the stake in her hand, visibly struggling with the conflicted impulses within her. Dawn held herself wary, although her demeanor didn't show it, ready to defend herself if need be from an attack.  
  
"It's right pretty, little bit," Spike complimented, enjoying this little show as much as she. Almost worth the Slayer's beating he'd received earlier when he'd finally arrived home this evening.  
  
  
{ "Where is she!?" Buffy growled, grabbing him by the collar as soon as he stepped within the crypt, slamming him up against the wall with a force that rocked his bones.  
  
Spike shook his head to clear it. "Bloody hell, what's wrong with you bint?" he asked. And he'd had such a good day too. He'd have to remember to steal some flowers for the lady. There weren't many he was willing to actually sleep next to anymore.  
  
"Where. Is. She?" She repeated for him, emphasizing each word with a hard shove, bringing him to task again.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harmony. You remember her don't you? Blonde airhead bimbo _who has my sister!_"   
  
Spike smirked down at the Slayer, finally taking note of her appearance. It seemed Miss Summers had had a good long stew before he'd showed his face. Fear simmered just beneath the anger in her eyes. "So Harm nabbed the bit, eh? Good for her."  
  
He regretted the words as soon as her fist met his face... }  
  
  
"Shut up, Spike!" Buffy snapped at him, taking out the rage on him that she couldn't yet take out on the demon who wore her sister's face.  Turning she forced her way past him, back toward the cavern's entrance.   
  
They watched her go with identical grins for a moment.  
  
"So...where's old Harm tonight?" Spike finally asked conversationally of Dawn.  
  
  
  


***  
  
  



	3. Here Comes the Sun Part 3

Title: Here Comes the Sun (Part 3)  
Author: Jessamyn  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Harmony's gang blows.  
Notes: Fighting is not my forte... please excuse the attempt.  
<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*<*>  
  
The problem with being the Leader is that you actually had to think of the guys in your gang. Otherwise they get _really _cranky...  
  
"Okay guys, listen up." Harmony said, clapping her hands together to get their attentions. She waited for a moment to make sure and then continued "I know everyone is hungry but I want each of you to go in and get one, just _one,_ victim each."  
  
She heard Mort grumble a little and made sure to make eye contact with him as she asked, "Everybody clear?" At their somewhat reluctant approval Harmony smiled. "Okay then, let's eat," she said, opening the door to the Bronze.  
  
As they all slipped inside the dark, pulsating club she added brightly "Oh, and try not to draw too much attention, okay?"  
  


***  
  


Berating them on the way back to the hideout Harmony tried her best to sound tough and in command. "How many times have I told you guys. Lure them _outside_ before you start to feed." She heaved a sigh as she remembered the disgraceful way they had behaved tonight. "I thought that that scream would've blow our cover for sure."  
  
"But she bit me!" Brad exclaimed in his defense. "Blunt human teeth really hurt," he whined, coddling the already healed hand.  
  
"You're just lucky that the Slayer wasn't around tonight, mister." she said.  
  
"Harmony! The person I so very much wanted to see..." said the now thoroughly pissed off Slayer sardonically as she strode toward them.   
  
"Buffy! Hi" Harmony waved a little as she stopped right in her tracks. "What's new?" she asked with an attempted smile and a little nervous chuckle. The look the Slayer was giving her made her feel all jittery inside. This was -so- not a good thing!  
  
Pausing as if to think, Buffy said "Hmmn, lets see. New vamp in town. Goes by the name of ***my sister***!"  
  
"Oh, so you know about that. Heh. How nice..." Harmony said with a grimace. Yep, she was definitely in for it now. Fading back a little into the group she pushed Brad forward with a shove ordering "Don't just stand there you fools. Kill her!"  
  
Brad was the first to die as the furious Slayer staked him before he even had a chance to follow through with his first punch. She just continued to stride forward through the settling dust with that deliberate pace of hers and her hard eyes boring a hole in Harmony's skull.  
  
Next Cirus and Peaches tried to tag team her, coming up on either side, one going low while the other went high. Buffy exchanged a flurry of blows with each of them, ducking a punch, dodging a kick, and eluding hands that attempted to grasp her and hold her in place. And yet she'd hardly even broken a sweat by the time Peaches was nothing but ash.   
  
Morte finally managed to get a good blow on her while she was distracted delivering Cirus to Death, and she reeled a bit from it. Shaking off the dizziness Buffy blocked the next punch from the large vampire...  
  
That was it for Harmony though, she'd had enough, and as she slipped into the shadows and started running she knew it was for her very unLife.  
  


***  
  


Bursting into the cavern Harmony panted for breath she didn't need but was still human enough to want, interrupting the nice conversation Spike and Dawn were having. She immediately started grabbing things; clothes, shoes, a hairbrush. Anything that crossed her path that she thought they'd need.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, getting to her feet and snagging Harmony's arm.   
  
"Yeah, what's all the buzz about?" Spike asked from his seat.  
  
Harmony looked at them like they were crazy not to have known. 'The Slayer's after me!" she exclaimed, then shrugged Dawn's hand off and grabbed a bag to put all the stuff she'd collected in. They didn't have much time.   
  
"Pack a bag. We're leaving." she told Dawn.  
  


***


	4. Here Comes the Sun Part 4

  
  
Title: Here Comes the Sun (Part 4)  
Author: Jessamyn (ladymagi@aol.com)  
Rating: R  
Summary: Traveling is fun *wg*  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing around, move along now.  
Notes: This is a bit of a crossover.... Also, I know nothing about San Francisco, besides what I see on tv. Just a warning, lol.  
  
~*~---------------------------------->  
  


Losing themselves in the music of nearly a hundred heartbeats beating insynchronously around them, Harmony and Dawn ground against eachother on the dance floor. The blood of a rather large, unfortunate bouncer who had been guarding the back exit flushed their skins a robust pink and lust left the pair panting for breath they didn't need. In other words they looked human.   
  
  
Although their gender and the clearly sexual manner of their dance would normally get them stared at this wasn't the case in this particular club. No, almost exclusively, same gender pairings were the norm here at The Cafe. What got them the few disapproving looks they were getting had more to do with their perceived ages. Because although they'd tried making Dawn appear older, she still looked to young, both to be dating Harmony and to be in this club.  
  
  
"We're being watched" Dawn said into Harmony's ear, before nipping at the blonde's earlobe, sending a thrill down her spine.   
  
  
"Of course we are" Harmony said, laughing it off. It was only to be expected. Two gorgeous women such as her and her Dawnie. The looks heated her skin in a way that her lover would appreciate later.   
  
  
The younger girl smiled and tugged her toward the bar. "Come on, let's see if they have those drinks with the little umbrellas." Harmony shook her head at the all to human enthusiasm of her fledgling but allowed herself to be escorted away from the dance floor regardless. She was just too cute to resist when she got like this!   
  
  
***  
  
  
Not five minutes later, three attractive brunettes walked into the club, their eyes searching the darkened room. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Prue asked skeptically, doubt lacing her voice as she scanned the crowd again. This didn't exactly look like the kind of place a demon would hang out in. Then again, they'd been surprised before.   
  
  
"Yeah, this is the place I saw in my vision." Phoebe said, peering past her sister's shoulder toward the dance floor. Hey, that looked like fun. She was about to suggest they split up when Piper, her other sister, clenched tightly on the hand she held. "Ow! Would you let go already? A demon's not going to jump you right here in the club. Not in front of all these witnesses," she said, trying to soothe Piper even as she shook off the too tight grip.   
  
  
Piper reluctantly let go, but edged closer to the protection of her sisters instead. "It's not demons I'm worried about," she muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with the overly muscled woman who'd been smiling at her ever since she walked in the door. It was creeping her out!   
  
  
"Look, let's mingle and see if Phoebe can spot the demons from her vision. The sooner we vanquish them the sooner we can get out of here," Prue said, or rather, ordered. As the oldest she had a habit of being a mite bossy at times. But today neither of her sisters were going to argue. Phoebe because she wanted to mingle and Piper because she wanted to get the hell out of here.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Sliding a hundred across the well polished bar, Harmony said "Gimme two margaritas... and make sure to put in those cute little umbrellas, kay?" Luckily, it seemed as if the bouncer they'd killed had been taking bribes to let underage kids into the club, so money wouldn't be a problem for them for a couple days at least. Not that it was ever a _real_ problem for a vampire.  
  
  
"Sure thing, just let me see some ID honey..." the bartender said. From where she was seated, a little ways down the bar, Dawn frowned. She had her heart set on one of those little umbrella drinks. If the woman behind the bar didn't cooperate she was liable to get very cranky, very soon.  
  
  
Harmony leaned over onto the bar and flirted "Couldn't you just forget about that silly little rule... Just this once?" She took a nice deep breath and gave the woman her best puppy dog look. Unfortunately for Harmony, Sara, the bartender was just about the only female in here who wouldn't be swayed by her charms.   
  
  
Sara pushed the money back across the bar toward Harmony. "Sorry, no can do," she said, with a shake of her head. Dawn growled. It was a low, primitive sound that heralded the loss of her control over her human visage.  
  
  
Harmony's head snapped about when she heard it. Humans were scattering away from Dawn in a panic. "Dawn... No." she cried out, hurrying over to her lover's side. She grew very aware of the hundreds of humans around them. Although humans were relatively weak and pitiful compared to a vampire, their sheer number now made Harmony fear for herself and Dawn's safety.  
  
  
Grabbing Dawn by the arm before she could do something even more foolish than she already had, like attack one of them, Harmony hauled her away toward the nearest exit. She carelessly pushed anyone that got in her way aside, unaware that her own demon visage was now visible, and got them out of there as fast as she could.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Did you see where they went?" Phoebe called out to her sisters, trying to make her way toward them through the thickly milling crowd. People were still pushing against one another in a panic. Some were attempting to flee the club babbling something about monsters and others were trying to get closer to the point of disturbance, confused and curious about what exactly had happened over there by the bar. To say that it was difficult to move in any direction at the moment would be an understatement.  
  
  
Suddenly the entire crowd froze. All save the three sisters that is. Ducking under the arm of a brightly clad fellow, Piper lead Prue toward Phoebe with a sigh of relief. "Now," she said "What did you say sweetie?"  
  
  
"I asked if you guys had seen where they went. I caught a glimpse of them by the bar but after everyone started to run around I lost sight of them." Phoebe explained. Piper shook her head, as she hadn't seen anything, and then looked toward Prue.  
  
  
"I think they headed out that exit. I mean I saw _something_ push a guy four feet in the air in that direction. It's got to be our demons," Prue said. "And besides, we should probably get out of here before Piper's Freeze wears off," she concluded.  
  
  
The other two agreed and the three witches, known throughout demon-kind as the Charmed Ones, hastily made their way toward the exit.   
  
  
***  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
**~*~**  
  
  



End file.
